1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mop cleaning aids and more specifically to a mop and mop receiving, straining and wringing receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mops are used to clean various types of surfaces with a cleaning solution. A typical mop is comprised of a mop head made of coarse yarn, sponge or other absorbent material attached to a handle.
During use, a mop is held by the user while wiping a surface. A cleaning solution is applied by dipping the mop head in a liquid cleaning solution. Any excess cleaning solution is forced from the mop head by wringing or compressing the mop head. After the excess cleaning solution has been removed so that the mop does not drip or leak cleaning solution upon unwanted areas, the handle is used to manipulate the mop head so that the mop head wipes and cleans the intended surface area. After surface wiping, the mop is again dipped into the cleaning solution to remove any dirt absorbed and excess cleaning solution is forced from the mop head by wringing or compressing the mop head. These steps are repeated until the solution needs to be changed due to excess exposure to dirt from the mop head or until finished cleaning.
One shortcoming of the mopping process is the wringing or compressing step. Typically, the user utilizes a wringing device which attempts to remove the excess cleaning solution from the mop head. These devices are inefficient. Conventional wringing or compressing devices are attached to a solution containing receptacle such as a bucket by either hanging over the edge of the receptacle or contained within the receptacle. Those mop head compressing devices that hang over the edge of the receptacle often require the user to use the handle of the mop to exert force on the mop head and the compressing device so that excess cleaning fluid is removed. This off center force may cause the receptacle to which the compressing device is attached to fall over due to the unbalanced force applied. Other off-center compressing devices that hang over the edge of the receptacle require the user to push or pull a lever; these devices may also cause the receptacle to tip over. Compressing devices can be a cumbersome attachment to a bucket due to the size of compressor necessitated by the mop head size. Other wringing devices which are contained within the receptacle can also cause the receptacle to tip over in use because of off set forces required for operation. These type devices also require the use of a larger receptacle since the mop compressor occupies space within the receptacle.
Some mops incorporate a wringing device. These type mops require the user to pull or push a lever attached to the handle of the mop that causes device mechanicals to strain or wring the mop head thereby removing excess cleaning solution. These mops often cause the user""s hands to contact cleaning solution because of the proximity of the lever to the mop head. Additionally these mops are cumbersome because of the mechanicals attached to the mop head and are often more difficult to store.
Dish mops are commonly used to clean dishes in the same way that a regular mop is used to clean the floor. Additionally, dish mops are also used for cleaning countertops, cabinets, sinks, stove tops, windows, automobile dashboards and other surfaces. Since a dish mop is normally handled using one hand and due to its convenient compact sizexe2x80x94straining and wringing or compressing devices are limited. Usually the user will manually compress excess cleaning solution from the mop head by hand using a sink or bucket to receive the solution removed.
It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
A mop receptacle for use with hand dish mops or floor mops which allows the user to drain excess cleaning solution from the mop head without having to pull or push a lever, or contact the mop head.
The receptacle is substantially cylindrical, open at one end and having a flat bottom and thus closed at the opposite end, having a tapered wall section located medially between the open end and closed end.
The open end of the receptacle is preferably circular and of sufficient size in diameter to allow a mop head to easily enter without obstruction. The receptacle sits very stable on a level horizontal flat surface such as the floor being cleaned or a counter top.
The user fills the receptacle with a desired cleaning solution so that the solution level does not rise above the tapered wall section. The user then inserts and submerges the mop head into the cleaning solution contained by the receptacle. When the mop head encounters the tapered wall section upon entering or exiting the receptacle, the mop head is compressed and excess cleaning solution contained within the mop head is removed. The inside diameter of the receptacle is slowly reduced at the tapered wall section so that the receptacle resembles an hour glass near the tapered wall section. This tapered inner body allows the mop head to pass through the tapered wall section smoothly with minimal effort. Additionally, the user may press the mop head against the inside surface of the receptacle leading to the tapered wall section to remove any additional cleaning solution if desired. The cleaning solution level in the receptacle is below the tapered wall section.
The receptacle may be sized to accommodate a floor mop or a dish mop. A handle or bail may be incorporated to make the receptacle easy to manipulate and transport. A cover may be provided so that the receptacle may be stored with cleaning solution contained within without fear of being spilled.
The mop head may be made of coarse yarn or other suitable absorbent material and sized in diameter to fit into the open end of the receptacle and sized to be compressed upon passing through tapered wall section. Additionally, the mop head may be sized so that the mop head does not contact the cleaning solution within the receptacle while within or above the tapered wall section.
Additionally, in a receptacle sized for dish mops a hook or other hanging means located on the lid or receptacle may be incorporated for hanging the dish mop when not in use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mop receptacle that can also function as a mop compressor.